


Architectural Differences

by Iris_Reid92



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Depression, Durin Triplets, F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins, Infidelity, Slow Burn, Spousal Neglect, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Reid92/pseuds/Iris_Reid92
Summary: Primrose Baggins dubbed Bilbo by her family is the daughter of Bungo Baggins founder and head of The Shire Builders and Architects. A small family owned business that has made a name for itself for fair pricing on construction jobs without sacrificing the quality of the materials used for the homes being built or re-done. Thorin Durinson is grandson of the head of Erebor Industries which has catered to the commissions of the rich and families of old and new money. Thror had dedicated the building of his construction empire by keeping to redoing and building homes, office buildings, hotels, etc. for those who could pay top dollar for the materials of the highest quality that money can buy. Thrain notices how his father's grown sick and takes some time to look over the company's books to see that no commissions had been made and they were close to bankruptcy since prices were higher than they should have been. As a way to save his family's legacy, Thrain offers Bungo an offer of partnership that has a rather old manner of growth.





	1. Chapter 1

"These prices make no sense!" Thrain exclaimed as he looked through the books that held orders, payments, pricing, etc.

His worry and anxiety grew as took an in-depth look at what his father had done to not only their merchandise but the legacy that he had built. 

But as flabbergasted as he is, he can't say that he hadn't been expecting this. He knew his father had been at war and had an inkling that what was going on may have been a combination of that and the fact that due to said war he and his family did not have much when he was a young lad. Thrain had no idea that such past trauma could manifest itself in such a way and could have kicked himself for not seeing it sooner and nearly had a mental break himself at how bad the figures looked. But knew he had to move forward if there was a chance for the company to survive at all. 

Thrain spent the rest of the day and night looking through backed up logs, files, and official correspondence that might hold the answers to his prayers. Thrain breathed a sigh of relief when he found a letter from The Shire Builders and Architects among the paper pile and opened the envelope hoping the date wasn't too far off the mark to reply to the company. Breathing another sigh he read through the letter and nearly laughed in relief at its holdings...the letter relayed the offer of merging companies. Thrain knew that the merge would give the smaller company a bit more notability in a wider combination of industrial circles as well as access to a wider selection of product and materials. Thror also knew that a merge with the smaller company would mean that the prestige of Erebor Industries would fall but at the same time gain a family orientedness to it that it hadn't had since he was a boy. Not only that! The merge will also allow Erebor Industries' prices to not only return to a more reasonable pricing level but be adjusted to the pricing offered through Baggins!

Not a full proof plan but a plan none the less. 

Thrain also knew that there would be repercussions to the merge and the sad thing is that it wouldn't be his to name...but his father's.

* * *

"You want to what!? Thror raged as he read the letter and listened to Thrain's suggestion.

"Father you have to admit that this offer is one that could not only benefit the company but also its legacy!" Thrain said fearful that he'd not accept the offer from the smaller company.

"I will not share what is mine!" Thror raged.

A pregnant Nís knew the offer was a golden opportunity for the company but also knew her father in-law was not going to budge on the matter unless he had a say in it. And she was right...he is going to call at least one shot on the agreement. It was not going to be good either.

Thror gave his son a crazed smile and said, "Fine the merge will proceed. But the company must remain under the Durinson name. So the deal will be made but when the time is right the first born of each family must marry."

Nís nearly gasped at this and Thrain's face lost all color.

Thror's look of delight increased as he nodded along with what he had said.

"If this is to happen father then you'll have to relinquish your hold of the company to me as your son and heir," Thrain said gaining some of his bravado back.

Thror lost some of his gleeful look to be replaced with horror border lining with outrage.

"New offers and deals means new heads of companies," Thrain said as if it were the most casual conversation he'd ever had.

Nís saw what her husband was doing and remained firmly by his side as a show of support.

Thror saw this and new he was outnumbered.

"You shift power to me or risk the company falling in to Goza's hands," Thrain said a light shining in his own eyes.

It took a few moments but Thror reluctantly nodded. 

Nís and Thrain breathed a sigh of relief and oversaw as Thror legally signed over the company to Thrain.

The following week the merging deal was struck between the Baggins and Durinsons and as Thror had demanded be done, the arrangement of the marriage between eldest of both families was made. And so it was arranged that by the time they reach a certain age twelve year old Thorin Durinson and seven year old Primrose Baggins would marry to not only to continue the legacy of Erebor Industries but that or Baggins Industries as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family outing plans are being made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MENTIONS OF BULLYING!!!!

Despite all that had happened behind the closed doors of business, Nís Durinson offered an olive branch to Belladonna in hopes of building a bridge between their families. And true to her hopes, a tentative friendship was forged between the tow mothers. Each finding they had more in common than they initially thought. They'd meet for lunch on Fridays or sometimes tea depending on what their schedules allowed. 

This coming Friday marked a month of them meeting. Belladonna was more than excited at the growth of their friendship and could think of things outside of lunch they could do together in the near future. This particular Friday would prove to be an odd one, Belladonna needed to bring Bilbo along with her due to a dentist appointment and had no time to shoot Nís a message of warning.

  
"Bella!" Nís said excitedly hugging and kissing Belladonna's cheek as they met outside their newest eatery. 

"Hi! I'm sorry I didn't have time to give you any forewarning. I had to bring Primrose with me today because her dentist's appointment wouldn't budge for tomorrow," She said returning the greeting.

Nís smiled and said, "Its not trouble at all. I had the same thing happen to me but with my daughter Dís."

The lovely young woman looked at the Baggins women with a kind smile.

"Why don't we go inside and introduce each other over lunch?" Nís suggested with a light hearted smile.

Belladonna nodded and followed Nís and Dís inside with Prim.

Sat at a table, the mother's ordered their respective lunches as well as lunches for Dís and Primrose.

"Nís, Dís may I introduce to you my daughter Primrose. Rosie these are Nís and her daughter Dís," Belladonna said with a kind grin motioning to each woman as she introduced them.

"Hi," Rosie said with a bright smile.

Nís smiled and knew she was going to absolutely  _love_ Primrose to bits. The little girl is a wild one, she can tell. But she has a calmness she hadn't seen in a child since Dís was that age.

"Nice to meet you Prim," Dís said a wide friendly smile on her sharp but beautiful features. 

Primrose nodded smile still etched on her face despite fear coursing through her.

Belladonna hid a knowing smile into her water cup. She knew that smile well from looking at herself in pictures of her at that age and knew that Dís should a friendship be forged between her and Bilbo things were bound to get interesting for all involved.

Lunch went on without a hitch for the ladies and Bilbo relaxed as she got to know Dís better even exchanging email addresses to keep in touch outside of school. Dís also made a mental note to keep an eye out for the younger girl. She has a feeling that the her dear big brother has been playing bully to his future bride unknowingly. Dís never understood why her brother picked on the younger years the way he did but she had a gut feeling it had something (or everything) to do with one Gareth Gundason. But as all cases of bullying go nothing could be proven unless hard evidence was found.

On their way home, Dís informed her mother of her beliefs and was sworn to keep the information from her brothers. 

Nís was more than surprised by what Dís had told her but believed her nonetheless. She'd keep an eye on her eldest and make sure nothing was happening but knew he would say much unless prompted to...usually by his sister so there is hope in the horizon that lasting scars could be avoided.

* * *

"How did you like Dís and Nís Bilbo?" Belladonna asked as they drove home.

Bilbo smiled brightly happy to have found a friend in Dís no matter how fledgling it be.

Belladonna smiled knowingly and happily that things had gone better than expected in this preliminary meeting of their respective families.

That evening, lady’s correspondence revolved around a plan for their families to meet in a more informal and comfortable setting. Obviously more elaborate planning would have to be consulted with the men but so far they liked where their planning is heading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin learns who his bride will be and Nís learns that her eldest son isn’t as innocent as he tries to make himself be.

“What is with the grin Dís?” Nís asked her daughter as she pulled into the driveway of their home.

”Nothing ma, just wondering what Thorin could possibly see in Gareth Gundason,” she answered honestly.

”Isn’t he Goza’s boy?” Nís asked with a furrowed brow.

”I think he is,” Dís answered honestly.

”What would your brother be doing with that boy?”

”I don’t know mother the most I can say is that it could very well be notoriety amongst the student population no matter the year,” Dís said thoughtfully, “I mean school year levels are like a heriarchy based on how popular you are seen. Thorin may think that having Gareth as friend will give him that popularity.”

Nís didn’t know what to say to that but nodded at her daughter’s sage answer.

”Go on up and finish whatever work you need to do love and if you see your brother tell him to come down please,” Nís told her daughter.

Dís nodded and did as told and made her way upstairs and knocked on her brother’s door.

”Yea!” He called out.

”Mom wants to see you brother dear seems you  _are_ in trouble after all,” Dís said as she opened the door.

”What every you say sister dear, I’ve never gotten in trouble with mom and dad I don’t see how I’d be getting in trouble now, I mean I haven’t done anything,” he said lightly playing innocent.

”You mean all the kids that are a year below us you’ve been picking on?” She said lightly with a knowing grin on her face.

Thorin paled at what she said and gulped at the fact that he had face up to what he had done and let others do. He went down stairs with a small innocent grin on his face.

”Hi mom,” he said.

”Don’t you ‘hi’ me mister,” Nís said looking none to pleased with her eldest.

”I can explain,” he began.

”Yes I’m sure you can explain how you’ve been picking on your fellow classmates, letting them get picked on and acting like Gareth Gundason is all he is cracked up to be!?” She listed off.

”He’s my friend mom!” He said angrily.

”I bet he is. Tell me has he been acting odd around your sister? Has he said or done things to her that she doesn’t agree with?” She asked her eyes blazing.

Thorin opened his mouth to protest but stopped when he realized that Gareth  _had_ been getting a little too friendly in the worst manner when it came to Dís. 

“I didn’t think so,” his mother said, “Thorin you know how you grandfather has bound you to marry?”

He nodded, “Dad said it was forced on both of us because grandad’s gotten ill in his old age.”

Nís nodded and said, “Do you know a girl by the name of Primrose Baggins?”

”The booknerd? What of her? She’s only a peeving teacher’s pet that nobody wants not my fault that that is the truth,” he said cruelly.

Nís gasped.

”I did not raise my son to abuse of those around him. And that girl is the sweetest girl you’ll ever meet,” she said angrily.

Thorin winced at that, “It’s the–“

”It’s _not_  the truth Thorin you’ll change this behavior or be faced with the consequences,” She said her voice firm.

”What is so special of that smart ass!?” He yelled his temper getting the best of him.

”She’s your future betrothed you idiot!” Dís said smacking the back of his head as she made her way to the kitchen.


End file.
